


moody's mood for love

by honeyukii



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyukii/pseuds/honeyukii
Summary: ❛ "And people think... you're some angsty brute. ... They couldn't be... more wrong.""You're the only one that thinks differently." ❜
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Sakamaki Subaru
Kudos: 19





	moody's mood for love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this between like .. 1 and 3 am and i have no regrets- anyways, i never considered this ship before until i saw it in a ficlet book and felt like it needed more content of its own !!! c: hopefully you guys like it~ (but i wouldnt blame you if you didnt)
> 
> title take from 'moody's mood for love / teo licks' by amy winehouse !!! listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uug7z_448WQ

The sky was dark, a surface of moody grey clouds swirling above. Humming cars passed by, the streets void of their usual lively buzz as Subaru and Azusa meandered along, idle gazes flitting between the road ahead and the shops that lined their way home. 

"I think... it's going to rain," Azusa pointed out after a long bout of silence. Thin fingers brushed up against scarred knuckles — enough to feel the corpse-like chill, but not yet grasping for it — as his fond stare shifted to ensnare within its claws a glimpse of Subaru's profile. 

Subaru looked up to inspect the dismal weather looming over them. "We'll be back in time," he reassured, giving it a casual shrug before dropping his attention back to the quiet town. 

Emitting a mellow noise, Azusa looked away from the white-haired male, studying the world around the two as he abruptly remembered something. "I need new bandages," he remarked, scanning the row of quaint little shops that surrounded his side. "Can we stop... and get some?" A warm inquiry, Azusa gave a slight nod to the circular Rx sign dangling from it's assigned building not more than a few feet away. 

"Ah. You should be more careful," Subaru said, left hand rubbing the back of his neck in an anxious fashion. The words seemed like a complaint on their own, but it was clear he was concerned when a worried look darted across his face. "I don't like seeing you hurt." 

Azusa drew in a quiet breath, one that seemed loud in comparison to the faint breeze that whispered through the small alleyways between buildings and patches of poorly managed shrubbery. "I deserve it... don't you think? If I didn't, then... my life would have no... purpose. Without pain, how else can I... feel?" the elder explained, though both parties knew he didn't need to. He was comfortable in his self-destructive tendencies, though the sight of the aftermath only fueled Subaru’s worry. 

Even so, he never lashed out at Azusa for it. He simply gave a hum of understanding as he tended to fresh wounds, smiling in a somber manner before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead — one so light that it was barely there, but Azusa was used to Subaru's ever-so-delicate touch. It was one thing that charmed yet amused him. As rough as Subaru's exterior was, the tattered curtain fell when he was around Azusa, showing on full display the careful, doting, loving side that only he had the privilege of seeing. 

"Maybe you don't see it yet, but there's more purpose to your life than that, Azusa. One that doesn't involve hurting yourself," Subaru replied, a sense of sincerity lacing his tone. "That's not something you deserve."

Azusa, while he listened to Subaru, wasn't quick to accept this line of thought, though he knew his partner meant well by it. "I think that's where... we disagree."

Subaru stopped in front of the pharmacy door, finally turning to face Azusa. His brow was furrowed in a clear sign of concern, but he had no other arguments. Not any good ones, at least, or ones that they hadn't already wallowed over and bored themselves to death with. "I know," he sighed. "Stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

Azusa replied with a hushed 'mhm', grey eyes following Subaru inside the pharmacy through the frosted glass of the front window. Breathing slow as the latter disappeared from his line of vision, he leaned against it and patiently awaited his partner's return.

Caught up within a thin, self-spun web of thought, Azusa almost didn't notice the lulling pitter-patter of rain on the canvas of the small portico roof shielding him. It splashed against and dotted the concrete pavement, narrowly missing the toes of his deep red boots. He sighed, watching the spots form and spread out, running through the cracks in the sidewalk.

Minutes that felt like hours (which nearly felt like years) passed as the rain picked up speed, changing shape from a calm drizzle to a voluptuous shower. Disgruntled and carrying a white, plastic bag in hand, Subaru stepped out from the pharmacy, the jingle of the door washed out by the sudden storm. 

"Shit!" Subaru exclaimed under his breath, catching shelter under the same portico as Azusa, staying close to him as he watched the rainfall. "I thought we’d miss it. Guess I was wrong." 

Azusa didn't reply but moved closer to Subaru, almost but not quite leaning against him, arms folded neatly across his chest to keep warm (ironic considering his body's lack of such heat). "We can just... wait it out," he suggested, eyes closing as he tried to find some peace in the rather unfortunate situation. 

"No, we should get home before it gets worse," Subaru protested with a muted sigh, looking down at Azusa as he did so. The latter had no qualms about this plan and nodded to signal his acceptance. 

Moving away from Subaru, Azusa stepped to the edge of the portico's shelter, preparing himself to be struck by the harsh droplets of rain and get absolutely soaked, but he was stopped when a familiar calloused hand took hold of his own. "Wait, c'mere," Subaru huffed out, willing Azusa to turn back to face him. 

The bag now momentarily forgotten and propped up against the brick wall, Subaru pulled off the stark black hoodie he was wearing, a flash of pale stomach showing as he shimmied his toned arms out of it and lifted it over his head. Azusa seemed to get the memo, though a faint, confused expression did linger, surprised by the sweet gesture.

Carefully, Subaru helped Azusa pull the garment over his own body, rather slim and wiry in comparison to the younger. It was big on him, though not by much - puffing up and folding around his wrists, the bottom hem hanging on his hips rather than snug around his waist, but it was a comfortable sort of large. It still smelled like Subaru, which was quite the plus. 

In a thinly veiled excuse of finding the hood's hem, Subaru carded his fingers through Azusa's hair, pulling the soft fabric over the elder's head to keep him dry. "Better?" he asked. An idle question, but a sweet one none-the-less.

"Better," Azusa said in the light tone of his, crossing his arms again to pull the soft fabric closer, letting it swallow him up in the comfort it brought. "Why though?"

Subaru raised a brow to this question, soon understanding what Azusa meant. "Hm? 'S nothing," he replied, moving to pick the bag up in his left hand. "I don't want you getting wet."

A loosely curled fist was raised, the side of Azusa's hand stifling an amused giggle. "And people think... you're some angsty brute," he spoke, watching Subaru's movements with interest and fondness. "They couldn't be... more wrong."

"You're the only one who thinks differently." Striking crimson eyes scanned around, displeased by the rain and its persistence. "Tch. Let's go," he said.

Back to the previous routine they returned, Subaru's deep grey shirt and cloudy white hair getting soaked by the shower of rain. Azusa sauntered alongside him, fingers fiddling with the woven drawstrings of the hoodie as an idea flipped the light switch in his mind. He came to a quick halt, stopping and letting his attention now follow Subaru, waiting for the latter to pick up on his sudden pause.

Not even a second passed before Azusa’s absence was noticed, Subaru turning his head to check on him. “Something wrong?” he asked, tone dripping with confusion. Nothing was, of course, and this was proven through the meek smile Azusa gave, stepping forward to ease back into his place at Subaru’s side.

His left hand was delicately placed on the curve of Subaru’s damp, broad shoulder, right hand rising to cup around his strong jawline and small chin, tiny thumb resting just under the apples of boyish cheeks (now becoming as red as the fruit mentioned). Ashy black lashes fluttered shut and strands of grey hair tickled the side of Subaru’s face as Azusa pulled it down, skin meeting his plush and pouted baby pink lips.

It was a quick kiss on the cheek, but the sudden affection left Subaru flustered, a tinge of scarlet now dancing up sickly pale skin from the nape of his neck. Azusa pulled away after lingering for a moment, breath icy against Subaru’s ear as Azusa’s fingers slid along and down from his jaw. “Thank you. We should… get going now,” he remarked with a coy smirk, left hand dropping to search out Subaru’s free one, intertwining his nimble fingers between blunt, rough ones.

Taking a moment to process, Subaru finally turned to focus his gaze on Azusa, jaw slack before gaining an impish grin of his own. The handles of the unmarked bag slipped from between his fingers to recline in the crevice of his elbow as he brought up his hand, curling his pointer and thumb around Azusa’s chin and tipping it up, catching his partner’s open mouth with his own. 

The storm soaking into their clothes was long forgotten, even when it dripped down their hair and stuck it to their skin like a sort of glue. The only fixation they shared was one another, lips melding into a blissful but passionate kiss. Only partially breathless, they pulled away, the two sharing Subaru’s previous blush. Pleased, Subaru removed his hand from Azusa and caught the bag in it once more, body shifting to face forward, though his gaze didn’t move from the latter. “Yeah, let’s.”

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Subaru groaned, curling into himself under a mountain of blankets on the bed. “I didn’t know vampires could even get sick,” he whined, voice a bit rounded by the thermometer under his tongue, throwing his head back to meet a plush pillow beneath. “This is such shit.”

Azusa hummed from his place beside Subaru, pulling out the object and studying it with a frown. “102.1,” he sighed, brow furrowed with discontent as he set the thermometer on the nightstand. “You should’ve been… more careful.”

This only earned a more audible grunt from Subaru, face contorted with unease. Azusa gave a light scoff and draped his arm across Subaru’s waist — or wherever he felt it’d be, considering his vision of such was blinded by the 3 quilts he’d bundled Subaru up in. “Ugh, don’t get that close. Now you’re gonna get sick,” the white-haired male complained, though, despite his protests, he enjoyed the affection. “I swear you have some kind of deathwish. You deciding to be with me should’ve been the first sign.”

“I’ll be fine,” Azusa said after a short-lived fit of laughter, sweet voice muffled by the cotton fabric of the blankets, face nuzzling against where he assumed Subaru’s chest lied. “Just rest.”

An objective whine was earned, but Subaru said nothing else to push Azusa away, letting the elder curl around him and hold him close. “I don’t deserve you,” he spoke after a moment of thought, closing his eyes to invite the angels of sleep to put him under their spell.

“You do. One day… you’ll see that for… yourself,” Azusa gently said, a certain warmth and sincerity to his tone, one that always appeared when Subaru was around. He drew in a breath, shifting slightly to get more comfortable against the younger, enjoying the moment and the peace that it filled him with. “I love you.”

The only response he was met with was a dulcet snore, lulling Azusa to close his grey-colored eyes as well. He didn’t need a proper answer; he knew Subaru’s feelings better than his own. As he was drawn towards a dreamless sleep of his own, from the coarse and dark caverns of Subaru’s still heart, he could almost hear a quiet voice spill to him the reply he sought. Harmonious, it strummed its bow along his ribcage and filled his soul with a warm melody.

_‘I love you, too.’_


End file.
